


Молчание

by Erylle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Siblings, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Если внезапно случилась беда, не стоит бояться. Всегда есть выход.
Relationships: swap!Papyrus &swap!Sans
Kudos: 1





	Молчание

Иногда Сансу снятся кошмары.

Неоформленные, незапоминающиеся, оставляющие после себя ощущение чего-то вязкого и определённо чёрного на руках от локтя до кончиков пальцев. Чего-то мерзкого и нет-нет, совсем не пугающего! Ведь Великолепный Санс не ведает страха. Просто... просто _не по себе_ становится, и хочется почему-то тихо, бесшумно выть, сжавшись в комок – чтобы никто не услышал, никто не заметил, никто не обратил внимание–

Кошмары приходят редко и совершенно непредсказуемо, но остаются до тех пор, пока не находишь верный способ бороться. "Не спать" и "Строить из себя храброго Гвардейца" – способы **не** верные. В первый раз кошмары ушли, когда Санс уснул прямо под боком брата, читавшего традиционную "сказку на ночь". 

Во второй раз Папайрус сам лёг с ним, обеспокоенный – младший монстр провёл на ногах почти неделю перед тем, как свалился от истощения. 

Все следующие разы Санс прокрадывается в чужую комнату как какой-то вор, сдавленно ругаясь названиями экзотичных блюд Поверхности из-за разбросанного тут и там хлама. Мусор так и лезет под ноги, и слава звёздам, что Папайрус спит настолько крепко! Отсыпаясь как следует и убеждаясь, что кошмары отхлынули, Санс уходит до пробуждения старшего и продолжает свои бытовые занятия как ни в чем не бывало. 

Папайрус ничего не говорит о лежащих утром не на своих местах вещах с пола своей комнаты. И о том, что спит очень чутко, молчит – тоже.


End file.
